


In Darkened Corridors

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Sniv, Beta!Zenim, D/s, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, Frottage, Multi, Semi Public, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Two naughty Galra decide to have a little fun~





	In Darkened Corridors

**Author's Note:**

> Was talking with my friend Ruby and was inspired to write this. Zenim is the name of a cute female Galra who was a Nameless BG character, that my friend gave her and it’s just so cute ^^
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Has not been beta read

It was eerie how quiet the halls seemed during sleeping hours.

The emptiness was unfamiliar for anyone who got up in the dead of night and with sentries currently limited some areas were simply labeled as a no entry zone unless accompanied by a commander. This area was mainly empty rooms that were reserved for new recruits when the numbers were high, though now many of them had been promoted to Corporal.

The likeliness of them getting caught was practically slim to none.

"If mistress finds out..."

"Shhhh, she won't find out. No one will find us here, I promise this is the most private place on the ship..."

A shiver ran through Sniv's spine when he feels his back hit the wall, looking down at the young lieutenant who had pushed him against it. She gives him a sweet, sultry smile as she gently slides her hands over his shoulders genty. He can feel her light fingers trace along the seams in his armor where if she had wanted to she could pry it off with ease.

Zenim purrs, "Don't you want to show me how well Mistress has been training you? It's been such a while since she let us play~"

His breathing hitches when she presses up against him, making sure he sees the way her soft breasts smoosh lightly against his chest despite her uniform confining them.

"S-still...she will be really pissed if she finds out..."

"Key word 'if'," she lightly strokes under his chin and giggles softly at the soft purr he gives off when she goves it a small scratch, "Ladnok's away, so why can't we play?"

Sniv bites his bottom lip as he lowered his ears when she carefully slips her thigh between his legs, pressing it against his crotch. Through the fabric his cock was already hard and formed a bulge there. When Zenim started sliding her thigh back and forth over his erection she watched how his blush spreads across his face and he gulps heavily.

"You..." he hisses softly, "...You really love tempting me don't you?"

She purrs softly as she leans up towards him while batting her eyes, "I can't help it. It's just so sweet how hard you work to try and be a good boy~"

He narrowed his eyes a moment before he alides his hands down her back to grope her ass, a smirk forming on his face when she jumps slightly and squeaks.

"Like you do any better," he leaned in slowly, his forehead pressing to hers.

A delighted growl escapes him when he sees her blush and he slowly places his hands on her waist. Without warning the positions change.

With well practiced ease, Sniv now had Zenim facing the the all as he presses up behind her back. A quiet gasp escapes her when she feels his bulge pressed to her ass. Kisses trail over her head when one of his hands slides down to lightly rub over her covered slit. Her ears perk up a d the soft fur around her head fluffs up slightly as she bites her bottom lip.

"You want to see how well I've been trained, Zenim?" He can feel the outline of her folds through the clingy fabric, feel her slick beginning to stain it as she gives away how excited she was.

He moved his other hand up to grope over one of her breasts before he feels for her zipper to pull down so he had unhindered access.

"Y-yes..." She whispered softly as she tilts her head back.

When her hand suddenly grips at his crotch and gives his cock a squeeze theough it he almost jumped ten feet im the air. He bucked his hips and shuddered when her grip didn't let up as she started to rub him. Her own, smaller cock ached in the cool air as her slit clenches at the sensation of being freed fro, the fabric confines.

A deep groan leaves Sniv when in turn Zenim unzips his crotch to tug his cock out and a fresh drip of slick hits the floor beneafh them.

"Fuck..." He hissed softly, "..Fuck Zen you're hands feel so good..."

It's taking every bit of willpower he had not to cum on her fingers right then. It's a struggle as pre-cum drips over her fingertips whole he slowly rubs at her folds and carefully rolls her clit between his thumb and pointer finger. He feels her hips rolling into his palm as he pushes his face into her neck while mentally remembering the tricks Mistress taught him so he could keep from going over the edge to fast.

He...he wanted to make this last for Zenim. He wanted to fuck Zenim without ruining it by leaving her unsatisfied. He rests his chin on her shoulder as he rolls his hips to fuck into her warm hands and watches his lover arching when he slips a finger inside of her.

If either of them werent ai busy, they would notice the security drone focusing it's camera on them.

...

Sitting in her office, her fingers clasped and quirking a fascinated brow was Ladnok.

The commander leans back in her chair and watches her two pets, feeling herself growing warm between her thighs. She was quite surprised to see them sneaking around and a ligtle curious as to what they were up to.

Now that she knows though!

"Hmmm..." she chuckled softly before she quietly downloads the feed on to a disk and makes plans to delete it from the drone later.

Leaning back in her chair, she purrs softly, "Two naughty pets are going to be punished~"


End file.
